The Valentine's of the Shield Hero
by X-Strike-Fire-Dragon
Summary: Raphtalia confesses her love to Naofumi in a dream. When he wakes, he can't remember the previous day and everyone around him seems to be acting weird. What's going on in the village?


"Naofumi-sama, I love you!"

Naofumi stood in a flowery field with Raphtalia in front of him.

Suddenly, Raphtalia confessed her feelings toward me.

"I know. I have for some time, I just needed time to sort out my feelings for you. Now that I know I can't go back to my world, I no longer have any need to hesitate."

I took a deep breath.

"I love you too."

As I responded to Raphtalia with my own confession, the girl's face, which had been tentative before, suddenly blossomed into an expression of great joy. She leaped at me to hug me with all her might but…

"It's light out already huh?"

My eyes slowly opened as light shown into my dwelling in the village. I stretched trying to wake up. For some reason, I couldn't remember what I had been doing the previous night. I put my hand to my head as I tried to recall it but…

"No luck."

I just couldn't recall it. I hoped that someone hadn't drugged me. It was Valentine 's Day today. I remember that. Knowing that Vixen Queen, she would definitely drug me in order to sleep with her daughter. I check my bed quickly but don't see Melty.

*Fumu*

"I'm not going to remember anything like this. I'll go ask that fat bird if she heard anything from Melty."

I went outside and met Kiel who was hanging around outside my dwelling.

"Kiel, have you seen Firo this morning?"

Yeah Shield-bro, she was romping around in that clearing over there."

Kiel pointed to a clearing that was near the road. It was too far away for me to see if Firo was there.

"Alright, you can go back to what you were doing."

I look at Kiel a second time and she has this odd look in her eyes.

"Kiel, what _were_ you doing outside my dwelling anyway?"

"Nothing Shield-bro, honest."

She tries her best to look nonchalant. I don't like it, but I'm too busy to deal with it right now.

"Well, whatever."

If she tries anything weird the slave crest will activate.

I walk to the clearing and I indeed see Firo romping around with her carriage. That fat bird has so much energy it's annoying.

"Firo, stop for a second, I want to talk to you."

~No!

That bird! She ignores me and continues running around.

"Firo, get over here now or I will activate the slave crest!" (TL note: I really wanted to word it, "get yar feathered ass over her now")

"~Fine!"

Firo stops in front of me.

What is it Master?

"Do you know where Melty is?"

"No, she was with Firo all night but went off early this morning to get something. I don't know where she's at."

Well, that answers that, if she was with Firo all night, she wouldn't have had the chance to sneak into my bed, not with Kiel there. Maybe that's what Kiel was doing, keeping Melty away. Good job Kiel.

"Master, Firo loves you!"

I look back at Firo who has transformed into her angel form and is hugging me. What is with this bird today?

"Master, can Firo go back to pulling her carriage now?"

"Oh, very well."

Firo transforms back to her monster form and runs around with her carriage again.

I think I'll head back to the village now. I just hope Melty isn't getting something the Vixen Queen sent her to woe me with.

On the way back, I run into Kiel. She is holding a bunch of flowers. What's with this scene?

"—Shield-bro, I…"

Kiel starts speaking but pauses. I hear her mutter something under her breath. Something like "time to man up."

"Shield-bro, I love you! Please marry me!"

Ha?!

"What's gotten into you this morning?! Didn't you think you were a male a when I first bought you?"

"I-I know, I still operate by manly principles, but I'm a woman and this morning, I just knew I was attracted to you Shield-bro. I want to marry you and have lots of little babies."

I'm still in shock at this sudden declaration. Kiel may look like an adult, but she's still just a child in mind, I don't think she even knows how babies are made."

"Shield-bro, I can teach our babies how to be men and you can cook and clean and take care of us-."

Show that's what this is! This is just an elaborate attempt to get me to cook.

"Kiel, do you know how babies are made?"

"Yeah, they're brought by a stork monster! That's what my pa told me."

As I thought.

"Kiel, if you don't know the real answer, then there's no way I could marry you. Besides, you're just a child. That's all just too messed up. So no, I decline your love."

"Shield-bro?! I understand, but you will forever be my brother!"

Kiel runs away sobbing. You didn't have to take it that hard you know.

What is with this morning? Both Firo and Kiel have been acting weird and I can't remember anything after yesterday afternoon. I just hope the rest of the day isn't so weird….

Chapter IV

After that little run in with Kiel, I am a little wary as I walk back into the village. I just have the sense that something is not right. I'm still not ruling out the Vixen Queen drugging me. I have to find Melty and make her tell me.

While looking for Melty, I pass the monster stables. There I see Taniko being very affectionate with one of the Dune monsters…. Wait, is she kissing it?!

I turn my eyes from the odd scene and add it to the list of things I wish to ignore forever.

I finally find Melty near the Bioplant field.

"Naofumi-sama, how are you this morning?"

Melty's eyes are sparkling as she asks me this question.

"Melty, I'm going to be frank, did your mother send you something to try and woo me?"

"She did Naofumi-sama."

That queen! Always trying to fix me up with her young daughter. Seriously, I've said it before but her parents are daft, Trash more so, but the queen too in her own way.

"I will ask one more thing, where were you this morning after you left Firo?"

"I went to the neighboring village to tidy myself up. I just recently came back to your village."

Good, so she didn't try to crawl into my bed on her mother's orders. Maybe her mother isn't that conniving, but it is Melromark's queen….

I am interrupted in my thoughts by Melty.

"Naofumi-sama, you had asked if I had a present for you? I do, but before I give it to you, I want you to know that I am doing this of my own will, not on my mother's."

"Very well, let's get this over with."

She's going to have to give this to me at some point, might as well get it out of the way now.

Melty pulls out a box with a white ribbon from the Bioplant field. Did she hide it there?

"Naofumi-sama, here is a box of chocolates from the kingdom's finest chocolatier. Please enjoy them."

"Oh, thank you Melty."

It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Melty looks strangely disappointed though.

"That's all, right?"

"Well, there is one more thing…"

Melty takes a step toward me. I feel a strange chill go down my spine. Melty makes a sudden lunge at me with her arms outspread. I dodge backward quickly, having sensed her killing? intent (TL note: the question mark is in the Japanese too.)

Melty makes a pouty face when her attempt to hug me didn't succeed.

"Why did you dodge?"

"I'm not interested in you like that."

"But you and I are destined to be wed. You are the Hero of the Shield who saved us from the Waves and I am the next queen of Melromark, our wedding date has already been set!"

"Second Princess you may be, but your still a kid and I'm not going to marry you no matter what your mother wants."

"But it's what I want!"

So many annoyances so early.

"Well you're not going to get it."

"Naofumi-sama!"

Melty runs toward me again. I make a decision to run. My shield can't hold off this kind of attack and there's no reasoning with a girl in this emotional state.

I quickly get away from her due to my longer legs and better fitness. Just before I get out of earshot she yells at me.

"We will be married one day! Just you wait!"

What has gotten into the people here today? I'm still holding the chocolate box though. No sense in wasting food. Maybe I can feed them to the shield? As I'm thinking these things, I accidentally bump into Fohl and knock him down.

"Ow, stupid hero!"

Fohl sounds unusually pissed at me today. He never liked me much, but it seems like his tongue is more venomous than usual.

"Atlas wants to see you. She wouldn't tell me why. I don't want to tell you this or let you see her, but I love my sister so I have to ask you, stupid hero."

Is Atlas not feeling well? I suppose I should go check. I realize that Fohl conveniently left out where Atlas was at the moment. He must really not want me to go.

"Where is Atlas right now?"

He makes a grimace. I guess he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"She's in our house."

He grudgingly spits out the information. I'll have to punish him later. I could have just used the slave crest to track her down you know.

"Then I will go see her."

I begin walking toward the twin's house and Fohl tails me. I guess he really doesn't want to leave me alone with his sister.

I arrive at their dwelling and enter. It is a simple one room home. I see Atlas sitting up in her bed. I approach her with Fohl keeping a watchful eye on me.

"Are you feeling ok Atlas?"

"Yes, thank you for asking Naofumi."

"Then why did you ask to see me?"

"…"

"Come closer."

I lean in toward Atlas' face so she can whisper to me.

"I wanted to give you this."

Atlas leaned forward and gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naofumi."

I am slightly surprised, but don't jump back. I have a strange sympathy for her for some reason unbeknownst to even myself so I accept her small gift.

"Thank you."

*Thump*

I stand up and turn my head around. Fohl is lying on the floor. I guess he fainted after he saw what Atlas did. That one is really a siscon.

"Don't mind my brother. He's been acting slightly strange today. I'll take care of him. Anyway, have a good day Naofumi."

Atlas motions for me to leave, so I do.

That was unexpected, but surprisingly pleasant. Like a sister's affectionate kiss.

What am I thinking?!

Chapter V

"What am I thinking?!"

I ask that question of myself as I walk out of the residence of the twins, one passed out. I don't have time to dwell on it for long as I hear a loud voice.

"Saint-sama!"

It's the old hag who I healed. She's running at me like a wild animal. Where do you get so much energy you 100-year-old hag?! I run away quicker than I did from Melty.

"Leave me alone!"

"Saint-sama, I must give you a token of my affection!"

"Stupid, old hag!"

I'm running as fast as I can to escape her but she's fast for an old hag. I almost regret giving her that medicine. She was a fabulous instructor though…. Damn it, I don't have time to think about it.

My flight takes me toward the road but as I get close, I see a cart and hear a voice I did not want to hear.

"Oh, I just love the look on your face. Please punish me Hero of the Shield! Yes!"

It's the slave dealer. Why is he here? More importantly, what with his eyes? They're… heart shaped?! (TL note: Blazblue reference.) He's also wearing a leotard. I want to unsee that horrible image.

"Go away!"

"Not until you punish me!"

"Saint-sama, come back and get your kiss!"

I run back toward the village, but that was a mistake. Melty is back with some of the other female slaves and they begin hounding me. Every time I try to escape they or the slave dealer or old hag impede me. (TL note: this must be a hilarious sight.)

My unlikely salvation arrives in the form of Motoyasu. He charges in and grabs my arm.

"Get away from Dear Father, you pigs!"

Which is worse, Motoyasu or them? I can't decide.

"Stop oinking. You're such noisy pigs, all of you! None of you are worthy of Dear Father."

Motoyasu's illness still hasn't been cured ne?

「Portal Spear!」

Motoyasu and I are teleported away.

We arrive at the old count's village. I guess this is where he set as a waypoint.

I haven't escaped trouble, just gotten into a different kind of it.

"Dear Father, would you please let me date your daughter this Valentine's Day?"

After Firo as I suspected. Motoyasu has had a Philorial fetish after Witch dumped him.

"She's not my daughter."

"Then Dear Father, would you let me date Firo-tan?"

This isn't going to end soon and he already has a firm grip on my arm. What the hell.

"Oh, very well, but only today."

"Oh! Dear Father! Thank you!"

The fool is overjoyed. I bet Firo won't be though.

"I'll take you to her. You can ask her yourself."

Motoyasu and I walk a little ways up the road to the clearing in which Firo was pulling her carriage. She is still there, running in circles.

Once Motoyasu sees her, he bolts for her.

"Firo-tan! My love. I love you and I want to date with you!"

"~No!"

Firo kicks him in the crotch and sends him flying. Hm, Firo kicked him harder than usual. She runs away from the clearing pulling her carriage. Get back here bird! You were my escape plan.

It's too late, she's already beyond earshot. Now what should I do?

Chapter 6

As I am wondering how I will get out of the area, I see someone approaching down the road. I tense up for a moment thinking it's another crazed person, but I relax as I realize it is Raphtalia. I walk to meet her and we come together on the outskirts of the clearing.

"Naofumi-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something."

*Fumu*

"Alright, what is it?"

Raphtalia and I have been through so much together, I can at least hear her out even if it is likely she will act strangely too.

"…Naofumi-sama, I love you."

Of course, everyone else was after me, I somewhat expected this.

Raphtalia's eyes have an earnest look to them as she awaits my answer.

I think it over and I decide to answer positively. I had denied everyone else and that didn't go well.

"Thank you Raphtalia, I like you too."

"Really, you do?!"

"Yes, you are a cherished companion."

"Oh Naofumi!" (TL note: she addressed him as Naofumi from here on since they are lovers)

Raphtalia stepped forward, embracing me; then, she looked deep into my eyes, as I looked back into hers, and she kissed me. Thought became fleeting as sensation overtook my mind.

The softness of Raphtalia's lips against my own.

The smell of her hair.

The firm, yet tender grip with which she held me to herself.

Finally, after several seconds, she pulled away. Her face was red, but she had a happy gleam in her eyes and her expression conveyed her pleasure.

…

Neither of us spoke for a few seconds, still lost in the moments of that intimate union.

Finally, Raphtalia spoke to me.

"Naofumi, would you go on a date with me today?" (TL note: she addresses him as Naofumi from here on since they are lovers.)

"Alright, so long as it is away from the villages."

I say this hoping that the others will leave me alone if they see that Raphtalia has already "claimed" me for the day.

"I know just the place. Come with me Naofumi."

Raphtalia begins walking and I walk beside her. Shortly after we begin walking, Raphtalia's fingers brush my hand. I think she's trying to say, subconsciously, that she wants to hold my hand. Responding in the affirmative has been going well so far, I might as well keep going.

*Haa*

Raphtalia breaths in slightly when I grasp her hand.

We continue walking toward her destination. Along the way we pass by some of the female slaves, who look at us with disappointment written on their faces, as well as some of the villagers who begin gossiping with each other when they see Raphtalia and I walking hand in hand.

Finally, we reach the coastal ridges that flank the sea.

"Naofumi, there's a little cove here that I liked to go visit when I was a child."

"Aren't you still a child?"

"Naofumi! I'm an adult in body and I've matured mentally through all the battles and experiences we have shared. I may have only lived for ten years, but I am not a child anymore."

She protests vehemently. Maybe I've taken the wrong attitude toward her….

"Anyway, this cove is my secret spot. No one knows about it other than me—not even Kiel-chan."

This place must be really special to her yet she is sharing it with me. I don't really know what to say.

"Um, thank you for showing me."

"You're welcome, Naofumi."

I follow Raphtalia through a narrow passage in the cliffs down to a small beach. It is a very secluded spot. I don't think anyone will find us here. It is beginning to get late. The temperature is warm though it is February 14th, or this world's equivalent, but as it is technically the winter season, the sun sets early. Right now it is beginning its slow descent toward the western horizon, spreading its golden, though reddening, hue across the water as if an artist had run a brush over a canvas.

"This is a very pretty view."

"I know. I liked coming here to watch the sunset when I was younger."

She carefully avoided the usage of the word child.

We continue watching the sun sink lower. I take a quick glance over at Raphtalia.

"Not as beautiful as you though."

Raphtalia swings around to face me. Despite the dimming light, I think she's blushing.

"Th-thank you. You really think so?"

"I know so."

Raphtalia smiles.

"I think you're handsome and brave. You're caring, even if you don't openly show it, and you helped others in need, even if they were demi-human. I don't know what my life would be like without you. I don't even know if I would still be alive without you. So thank you Naofumi. Even if you do seem to delight in other's pain."

…That last one wasn't necessary, although I suppose it is true.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I met you too. You were the first person in this world to believe in me and reach out to me with an open hand and kind look instead of a fist and glower."

We don't say anything more for a little bit. We simply watch the sun set together and the first stars begin to come out. As the dying rays of the red sun settle over the horizon, Raphtalia leans against my shoulder. At the last moment of light, I see a flash of green at the sun's location. Raphtalia's body heat begins to permeate into my own body and we share each other's warm. I lean my own head onto hers and we watch the stars twinkle, the feel of each other tangible.

Finally, after I don't know how long—it felt like a short time—Raphtalia stood up.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back before anyone worries."

I am reluctant to leave, but I grasp Raphtalia's outstretched hand and she helps me up from the sand.

"Maybe we can come here again sometime." (Raphtalia)

"I'd like that." (Naofumi)

We climb back up the narrow passage and begin walking toward the slave village.

We hold hands on the way back with Raphtalia leaning her head against me as we walk.

"Oy there, is that the lad?"

The familiar figure of the armor shop Oyaji appears out of the darkness.

"I was looking for you. People have been wondering where you have been."

A grin spreads on his face.

"I see, the little lady has finally won over the lad eh?"

"What are you talking about?"

As I ask, Raphtalia has a contented grin on her face.

What did he mean by finally?

"We're headed back to the village now." (Raphtalia)

"Alright, well, I'll leave you two alone then."

Oyaji walks again with a small smile on his face.

We finally make it back to the village.

I walk Raphtalia to her house. We stand there together for a second.

"Thank you for spending the evening with me Naofumi. Good night."

Raphtalia gives me a brief peck on the lips before turning and going into her home.

Suddenly, I remember the dream I had of Raphtalia confessing her love in a field of flowers and how I had responded back. Could it be that my subconscious was hinting that I really do love her? But that would make me a pedophile right?

While thinking this, I wander back to my own home and into bed.

I open my eyes to a new morning. My memories are a little fuzzy. I remember that everyone was acting really weirdly, but I can't remember what happened in the evening. Oh well, it mustn't have been too important or I would have remembered.

I am greeted at my tent by Taniko.

"Rat wants to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she just asked me to go get you."

"I'll go talk to her."

I walk to Rat's bioplant laboratory.

"Shield-sama, how are you feeling?"

"A bit tired, why?"

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Vaguely, except the evening."

Rat nods knowingly.

"You were drugged."

"What?!"

"Well, I was trying to modify a bioplant in order to make it produce a love potion that I could give to for Valentine's day so you could use it on whomever you wanted, but something went wrong. Instead of producing a liquid potion, the bioplant produced a vapor of love. The symptoms include causing temporary unconsciousness, memory loss, and a major amplification of people's feelings toward each other."

"So that's why everyone was acting weird the other day?"

"I'd assume so."

"What do you mean, 'I'd assume so?'"

Rat had a sheepish look come over her.

"Well, I actually just woke up. Since I was right near the source of emission, I blacked out for over 24 hours. The bioplant informed me of what happened to it and I surmised the rest from there."

"Well, that explains a lot but it doesn't explain why it didn't affect me."

"You have a high resistance to alcohol right Shield-sama?"

"Correct."

"I hypothesize that because of that resistance, that the love potion affected you differently."

"You say that you can't remember last evening at all right? Everyone else I've talked to so far does remember all of yesterday. I suspect that the memory affected you more than others."

That would explain a lot.

"Rat, don't do this again."

"I won't count."

You better not!

I walk out of Rat's lab and bump into Raphtalia.

"Naofumi, thank you for yesterday evening. It was one of the best times of my life."

"What happened yesterday evening?"

"…! You didn't forget did you Naofumi?!"

Raphtalia's tail was bristling. She looked really mad.

"Well, I kind of did but-."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET OUR FIRST DATE?!"

Raphtalia punches me and runs off sobbing.

What's with her? First date? These questions swirl through my clouded mind. I come to a realization though. Raphtalia must have been affected by the love potion temporarily and asked me on a date while smitten with me.

Why is she mad though, that potion was temporary? It's not like she actually _loves_ me. She just holds me in high regard and is fond of me for saving her from slavery. Those feelings must have been amplified into ones of love under the effects of the potion. I guess any girl would be mad if someone forgot about a date, love potion induced or otherwise. Oh well, she'll get over it eventually.

Even if we did love each other, we couldn't be in a relationship. That would make me a pedophile right… or would it? I have a recollection of Raphtalia confessing her love and how I had responded back. Was that a dream or reality? An image of her kissing me pops into my mind, it felt right. What if I really do love her?

Have them go on a date in Melromark's capital and meet Ojyaji briefly as they are coming back from the beach. "The little lady has finally won over the lad eh?" "What are you talking about?" As I ask, Raphtalia has a contented grin on her face.

They part in the village and Naofumi wakes the next day. Explination: Rat made a bioplant with a love potion in it to give to me for Valentine's so I could use it on whoever I wanted, but something went wrong and the bioplant instead emitted a vapour of love, causing temporary unconsciousness, memory loss, and a major amplification of people's feelings toward each other. Turns out that since I can't get drunk, this potion didn't have that effect on me, just the temporary memory loss and sleep.

Then Naofum

I remember the dream I had of Raphtalia confessing her love in a field of flowers and how I had responded back. Could it be that my subconscious was hinting that I really do love her? But that would make me a pedophile right?


End file.
